Currently, buddy lists are primarily used to facilitate communication from an Internet-enabled device. For example, one can also place a call to a buddy on a buddy list, which can be done by selecting the buddy in question and selecting (e.g., clicking, touching) an icon, which initiates the call from the Internet-enabled device. The device thus becomes a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) endpoint for the telephone call. However, when the user does not have an Internet-enabled device, it is not conventionally possible to access the buddy list, let alone directly initiate telephone calls to a selected buddy on the buddy list.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved Internet telephone services.